


You Love, You Learn

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Bad Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1998-06-30
Updated: 1998-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-20 15:08:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11337966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived atThe Basement, which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onThe Basement's collection profile.





	You Love, You Learn

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

 

You Love, You Learn by Star Leafsky

You Love, You Learn  
by Star Leafsky

* * *

"Ding Dong."

Dana Katherine Scully ran to answer her doorbell. It was the night of the FBI's annual Summer Ball. She and Fox William Mulder had agreed to go together, although it was as "just friends." Scully wished they could be going as boyfriend and girlfriend, but knew that Mulder only thought of her as another agent.

She opened the door. There was Mulder, wearing a tuxedo standing in the hall. "Oh my god, Mulder, you're gorgeous," she thought.

If she had only known it, at that moment he was thinking the exact same thing.

"Dana Katherine Scully, you are the most beautiful woman in the universe," he breathed to himself, unable to tear his eyes away from the ravishing vision that was his red-haired partner. Scully was wearing a green ballgown that showed off every one of her beautiful curves.

"Well, Mulder, lets get going," she said. "Okay," he answered, raking his fingers through his hair to break the spell of her awesome beauty.

In the parking lot, Scully found a surprise.

"Mulder, who's car is this?" she asked. HE was holding the door for her. It was a Rolls Royce, a black one.

He smiled the little-boy smile that never failed to melt her heart. "I rented it for you," he said. "I thought you would like to go to the Ball in something besides a Taurus for a change. Ha-ha."

Scully sighed ecstatically. That was just like Mulder. He was so thoughtful he treated her like a princess all the time.

At the ball, heads turned when she walked in on Mulder's arm. Skinner was there with his secretary, who was new but who looked familiar to Scully. She was tall and dark-haired, with a big nose, and was very attractive (the secretary, not Scully). There were also lots of other agents. The women agents all stared lustfully at Mulder, and then glared with envy at Scully.

"Well, Scully, shall we dance?" asked Mulder.

"Yes," said Scully, her heart in her throat, "I would really like to." Calm down, Dana, she told herself. This is just Mulder, and he doesn't think of you *that way*.

They started to dance. Scully leaned her head on Mulder's shoulder. He was the best dancer in the room. Scully began to sing along with the lyrics of the song that they were dancing to. It was Alanis Morissette singing "Head Over Heels."

"You're the best listener that I've ever met  
You're my best friend  
Best friend with benefits  
What took me so long..."

Mulder listened to her beautiful voice. She looked so ravishing, with the lights from the disco ball overhead making little flickers on her face and her shoulders, which were bear.

"You've already won me over in spite of me," Scully sang,  
"Don't be alarmed if I fall head over feet  
Don't be surprised if I love you for all that you are  
I couldn't help it  
It's all your fault."

"Oh, Dana," Mulder said. He was so in love, he did not even know that he was saying it out loud. "Oh, Dana, I love you so much, you are the only woman for me."

Dana looked up with tears in her eyes. "What did you say?" she asked. She could not believe she had really heard her beloved Fox William Mulder say the words she had so longed to hear.

All of a sudden, Mulder realized that he had talked his thoughts out loud. "Oh, I, um." He did not know what to say, he was so embairessed.

"Oh, Fox!" Dana cried, freeing him from his torture. "I love you so much, too!"

They were both so overcome that they kissed right there on the dance floor. All of the agents around them stopped to stare in amazement. Then, one by one, they began to clap for the two well-matched agents who were so obviously in love.

Dana drew back. "Oh, Fox, I have always loved you, not just in this life time, but forever!"

But Mulder was already imposing his iron will on his heart. He loved her so much, he had to make this sacrifice. It was too dangerous for her to love him when the Cigarette Smoking Man still held so much control over his life and the life of his missing sister, Samantha Mulder looked down at her sadly. "Yes, I feel it, too. But Dana my darling, it cannot be. Even though I love you more than life itself, I must find my missing sister, Samantha."

Dana wiped a tear from her eye. Her world had gone from unbelievable happiness to cruel reality in the space of a few seconds. The music the DJ was playing mirrored her unbelievable sadness. It was "All by Myself" by Celine Dion.

Just then, when Dana's world was crashing in around her, she felt Mulder freeze beside her. "Who is that girl with Skinner?" he asked. He had not seen the secretary before because Scully always went to Skinner's office without him, at least for the last month or so. Mulder and the secratery had therefore never met before this night.

Dana looked over her shoulder at the A.D. and his date. "That's Skinner's new secratery," she said, "I believe her name is Samantha Bloodworth."

"Samantha?????!" cried Mulder. "Dana, that girl is my sister (the one who has been missing)!!"

They were both so overjoyed they ran to Skinner and his beautiful date.

"You are my sister, Samantha Mulder!" Mulder cried to the girl.

The girl stared at him. All of a sudden she remembered her life before she had been left in that orphanage, and her face broke into a smile of utter happiness. "Fox!" she cried, and hugged him for dear life. They even looked alike.

"She may be Samantha Mulder now," said Skinner, putting his arm around the girl's shoulders, "but soon she will be Samantha Skinner. You both should know I have asked her to be my wife!"

Dana and Fox stared at one another in shock and happiness. Not only were they happy for Skinner and Samantha, but now they were free to love another without fear or having to chase aliens any more.

Fox put his arm around Dana's beautiful shoulders, too. "Then it will be a double wedding," he said proudly. "Because Scully and I are going to get married, too!"

Dana smiled in her believable happiness. Mulder did not know it, but she was saving the best news for later. Her cancer was cured.

****

The end!


End file.
